


(When I Think About You) I Touch Myself

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Genital Torture, Lube, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Pain, Rape/Non-con Elements, S&M, Sadism, Sexual Violence, Tit Torture, Torture, Vibrators, Violent Thoughts, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena uses the same spell that had bound Katherine to her to get a little revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(When I Think About You) I Touch Myself

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill [this](http://vd-kink.livejournal.com/784.html?thread=299536#t299536) kink meme prompt for day two of [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com). Also written as part of my self-inflicted [100 kink meme fills challenge](http://truthgraphix.livejournal.com/202050.html). Title is from [I Touch Myself](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wv-34w8kGPM) by the Divinyls.

“You’re sure you’ll be ok?” Bonnie asked with concern in her eyes. She’d seen the way Elena had looked when she’d outlined the spell and her plan. She couldn’t imagine Elena wanted to do anything pleasant to Katherine but she hoped she was above actually hurting herself to inflict second hand pain.

“I’ll be fine. Nothing I’m going to do will hurt... not me, at least,” Elena said, keeping a smile from her lips but not stopping the glint in her eyes. It was only slightly maniacal.

“Alright...” Bonnie said reluctantly, gathering up her supplies.

“Oh, um, leave the vervain?” Elena asked, reaching for it with a gloved hand. “Just in case.”

“Sure,” Bonnie agreed, handing Elena the pile of vervain. She always had more at home. “Call me later?”

“I will,” Elena promised, walking Bonnie to her bedroom door. “Thank you, again.”

-x-

She prepared the vervain with latex gloves on, for the same reason she’d slipped her necklace off and worn the gloves throughout the spell. She didn’t want Katherine to know they were linked again. Not yet. Not until she was ready. She wanted it to come as a shock.

She’d spent the whole week planning what she’d do, trying to think of ways she could hurt Katherine without hurting herself and the answer had come to her in the middle of the night with her body wrapped around her sheets and her hand lazily pressed against herself through them. She could cause Katherine pain while giving herself pleasure. The perfect _fuck you_ to her.

She’d gotten stared as soon as she closed the door on Bonnie, not sharing this part of her plan with her due to so many layers of embarrassment – admitting she touched herself and had toys she’d brought with reddened cheeks and that the very idea of her getting off while basically torturing Katherine made her even hotter – there were just some things she couldn’t share, even with her best friend.

Waiting for her in her bathroom was a steaming hot bath. She pulled two springs of vervain from the bunch and dropped the rest in the bath. That would be for later. She took one of the sprigs and set it aside. That would be for starters. The last sprig she broke apart with her fingers, the way it had been dried making it crumble to dust easily. She unscrewed her bottle of massage oil – read subtle labeling for lube – and swept the dust from the counter into the bottle. After a good stir with the handle of her toothbrush and a good shake, she had herself some homemade, old fashioned vervain lube. For good measure she dipped her vibrator in the bath water. It was her favourite toy, a silver bullet that was a little over three inches and thankfully, waterproof. 

Elena grabbed the lube from the counter and the last sprig of vervain with it. She clutched all her goodies to her chest, feeling a little like it was her birthday. Dropping them off on her nightstand, she pulled the latex glove off and grabbed a chair to push against the door, just in case anybody felt like bursting in on her – that happened a lot lately, usually when people were in grave danger. But for a little while, even danger would have to wait. She turned her phone off and drew her curtains, shutting out the whole world.

In the soft light, Elena unbuttoned her jeans and pulled them off before yanking her top over her head, leaving herself in just her underwear. She didn’t like to start naked; she liked to tease herself out of those last few items of clothes.

As she settled down, lying on top of the covers on her bed, she wondered if Katherine could feel the anticipation that she felt. Did she know they were connected yet? Elena closed her eyes and focused really hard on her, searching her out and feeling just the barest glimpse of her. Bonnie had told her that bit might not work, it would depend on the strength of the link but all throughout the spell, Elena had thought nothing but _Katherine, Katherine, Katherine_ , chanting her name in her head like some kids wrote out the name of their crush over and over again.

She saw Katherine sprawled on a motel room bed, who knew where. Elena clung onto the connection, tying a rope around Katherine’s wrist in her mind and knotting the other end around her own wrist. She imagined pulling on it and to her amusement; Katherine looked up from the magazine she was reading. It was probably a coincidence. After all, the rope wasn’t real, it was only a symbol of the spell and something to keep Elena tethered to Katherine, so she could sense what she was feeling.

Usually Elena didn’t think about anyone when she touched herself, she preferred to bask in the feeling instead. Besides, when she had sex dreams about anyone, even completely random people she barely knew, she found it hard to look at them without getting flustered so it was safer she kept her thoughts on nobody in particular. But not today, today she’d be thinking about Katherine.

It was a little fucked up, Elena had to admit. The whole thing was but that’s what Katherine did to people. She fucked them up. Messed with their minds and ruined their lives for _fun_. She’d probably find this whole set up hilarious if she knew about it. She’d probably laugh even as she screamed.

Elena placed one hand on her knee and drew it up the inside of her thigh while the other rested on her belly. As she drew it higher, she sought out Katherine again. While she looked no different from Elena, there was a fundamental distinction between them. It was all in the way Katherine held herself. It was all on the inside. She was perpetually outrageous, flirting with everyone, radiating confidence with a complete lack of shame and an air of boredom. She was everything Elena strove not to be but everything that made her seethe with jealousy. She couldn’t be like Katherine but a little part of her wished she could be, just a tiny bit.

It was that piece of her that had concocted this plan. She brushed her fingers over the inside of her thigh, parting her legs. That piece of her was the driving force today. The _Katherine_ element of her had taken the wheel and she was glad to hand over to her.

Her heart was picking up speed now and her whole body was aching with tension, wanting her to give into her most primal urges. She held out a moment longer, until Katherine sighed and put aside her magazine, obviously feeling an echo of Elena’s frustration.

Now she knew she had her snared, she let her fingers smooth over the outside of her underwear. She wanted to make sure she had Katherine hooked before she turned the tables. Keeping her fingers gently stroking her clit through the thin material, she reached up and undid her bra, not quite taking it off, just slipping it down slightly. Trailing her hand up from her stomach she dipped it under one of the cups, circling a fingertip around her nipple, making sure it was peaked and sensitive to the touch.

It didn’t take much at all for Katherine to give in. She lacked all of Elena’s finesse, all of her patience and dignity. She didn’t even bother to take off her tight black denim jeans; she just unbuttoned them and shoved her hand inside, going straight for her clit. Elena expected to feel it but this time, the spell was on Katherine.

Pushing back that disappointment, she closed her eyes, following the motion of Katherine’s hand with her own fingers, like she was guiding her. She half-wished Katherine had taken the time to strip and put on a show. Elena was certain she would have if she knew she was being watched.

When Katherine was completely lost in pleasure, Elena extended her hand to her nightstand and closed it around the stem of the sprig of Vervain. She knew Katherine would feel a burn on her palm but she didn’t seem to notice or care. She just pulled her hand away and pushed her jeans further down her hips, giving herself an easier angle. Elena almost laughed. She thought she had cramp.

Elena drew the plant over her skin, starting on her neck and working her way down over her collarbone. She could see the same patch of skin flush on Katherine’s body but she didn’t stop. Elena brought it over the curve of her breast and using her other hand to pull off her bra, she crushed the leaves in her hand and squeezed her breast, rubbing shreds of vervain into her nipple.

Katherine didn’t so much scream as gasp but Elena could hear her pain. Finally, she had her attention. Elena smiled, pinching her nipple harder until she felt a sharp but pleasing pain herself. Katherine had frozen for a second, like she'd been shocked but once she'd recovered, she ripped at the buttons of her shirt until it came away in tatters. Elena pressed down on her clit as she took in Katherine's heaving chest and the angry red skin that disappeared under a fire engine red bra.

Katherine rubbed a hand over the skin, flipping the cup of her bra so that her breast spilled out. Elena didn't know what she was expecting but her breath was halted when Katherine put her fingers in her mouth and slicked them up, running the spit over her nipple to soothe it.

Elena huffed as a look of relief passed over Katherine's face. She checked her ring and glanced up at the sun, streaming through open curtains, before she shrugged to herself. Elena waited while Katherine made herself comfortable again, slipping off her bra entirely and wriggling out of her tight jeans to reveal an equally bright red thong. Elena shivered, wishing she didn't find looking at herself in such clichéd lingerie so hot. She'd never dare wear anything like that herself.

When Katherine slipped her thong aside and pushed two fingers inside herself, Elena decided to up the stakes a bit. She rolled over onto her stomach and grabbed her vibrator. Raising her hips, she slipped it beneath her body and twisted the end, making it buzz in her hand as she pressed it against her own plain black panties. The vibrations were dull and she knew Katherine wouldn’t be able to feel the vervain she’d dipped it in just yet. She wanted to catch her off guard again and a little bit of her wanted to watch a moment longer as Katherine’s fingers moved in and out of herself, shining wet and almost hypnotizing. 

Flipping onto her back again, Elena used her spare hand to pull off her underwear, one leg at a time, trying to ignore the wetness that had soaked through them. She planted her feet on the bed, pushing her hips up and into the touch of the vibrator, the sensation stronger now there wasn’t a barrier.

She saw Katherine catch her breath and make a noise somewhat like a hurt kitten but she didn’t stop touching herself, she only moved her thumb up to stroke her clit, swollen red as it was from the vervain that still clung to the vibrator. Elena couldn’t feel what Katherine was thinking or experiencing but she knew she was getting close, she recognized some of the signs her own body made, the tremble of her foot, the arching of her back, the hand that involuntarily started to pull on her long hair. Elena let out a moan without meaning to, it was like watching herself come. It was fascinating in a forbidden way. Then she remembered this wasn’t about her own twisted fantasy.

“No, no, no,” Elena muttered through her own pleasure, pulling the vibrator off her clit and breathing heavily, wanting to scream at the sharp decline of pleasure. Katherine wasn’t hurting nearly enough if she could have an orgasm. Not _nearly_ enough.

Elena grabbed the lube and squeezed way more than she needed on her hand.

 _Jesus!_ she heard Katherine swear, pulling her fingers out of her cunt and sucking on them again. In return, Elena shoved her own fingers inside, her lust for Katherine’s suffering becoming overrun with her need to get herself off. She felt for the spot inside her, the lube making her fingers glide in and out with ease, her other hand still clutching the vibrator.

Katherine swore again, propping herself up on her elbows so she could look at herself before falling back against the pillow, moaning almost in the same key Elena was in, only more guttural, raw almost. She put a hand over her stomach and pressed down; trying to dull the pain while Elena worked herself towards the same edge Katherine had been on.

When she was nearly there, and when Katherine had silent tears streaming from her eyes, Elena stopped. She took her fingers out, still coated in vervain lube as well as her own wetness and she breathed for a second. The old Elena would have stopped there but Katherine – in her place – would have whispered _go on, make her scream_ and it was that voice that echoed in Elena’s head.

She took the lube up again and slicked up her vibrator, twisting the end so it was at full power. Opening her legs as far as they would go, she slid the toy inside her. It filled her better than her fingers, her muscles clenching around it and it went in deeper, hitting her g-spot easily with wave after wave of vibrations. She let it take over her, pleasure rising with each sound that came from Katherine, each sob and cry and mewl until finally, both their backs arched, Elena’s fingers tangling in her straight hair while Katherine yanked at her curls, Elena came and Katherine screamed.

She was still screaming when Elena came back down, trembling through the aftershocks, slowly working the vibrator in and out until she’d wrung herself for every shred of pleasure she could get. Setting the toy on the nightstand with the lube, she fell back against the bedding for a second and let herself breathe. Katherine had stopped screaming but she was still crying silent, angry tears where she didn’t have an enemy to fight, only her own body. _Good_ , Elena thought, _now you know how it feels_.

Elena sighed, the last of the glow leaving her. Now she was tired and sweaty and like always, craved a nice, relaxing bath. She smiled to herself as she got up and went into the bathroom. Katherine was in for a long, hot soak.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
